Claudia Donovan
Claudia Simone Donovan-Jinks is the youngest child of John and Cat Donovan . She was initially considered a threat to the Warehouse in 2009, but soon became a member of the team. She started out as tech support, but later also became an agent. These days, the determined genius leads the organisation as its Caretaker alongside her best friend, former partner, husband and soulmate Steve Jinks , the Special Agent in Charge of her team and father of her three daughters. Physical Appearance Claudia reaches a height of 5' 7"/1.70 m, and has honey brown eyes. Naturally, her hair was a dark shade of brown, but she dyed it several times throughout the years. Her personal favorite choice, which adorned her head for a long time over and over again, is a fiery copper red. As the Warehouse’s Caretaker, she’s been aging very slowly since her late twenties. Her style has gotten more mature as time passed by, but she always stayed true to herself.'' '' Skills & PowersCategory:Warehouse Staff'' Claudia’s a real tech whiz, and can hack just about anything. She’s good at building, fixing and improving things, even when the resources are limited and she has to improvise. One of her favorite things to tinker with are the Teslas used by Warehouse Agents. She’s invented various adaptions over the years, including Mini Teslas, Tesla Grenades and Rifles. Her mother and sister were the first ones who introduced her to the world of music, and she’s been in love with it ever since. Claudia’s a good singer, guitarist and pianist. She used to perform regularly at open mic nights, and was part of a few bands when she was younger. On her 21st birthday, Artie arranged a duet with Cherie Currie for her. Throughout her years as an agent, Claudia’s fighting skills have improved a lot. Myka , Pete and HG all taught her about their respective kinds of combat, and Steve made sure she learned how to handle a real gun. (“Just in case something goes wrong, like usually.”) As the Caretaker of Warehouse 13, Claudia can tell the difference between an average object and an artifact at first sight. She can sense the birth of artifacts, and knows every row of the Warehouse by heart. All artifacts are catalogued in her brain. It also seems like she can use many artifacts without having to deal with their downsides, although she’s learned not to take advantage of that fact too often. Personality & HabitsCategory:Warehouse Agents'' Claudia has always been stubborn. She doesn’t give up, until she gets what she really wants. She’s also naturally curious, at times impulsive and often ignores boundaries or rules. Although the latter doesn’t happen quite as often anymore, considering that she doesn’t have a lot of people to take orders from anymore. The woman also has a rather sarcastic and dry sense of humor, and doesn’t care much about authority. On the inside, Claudia used to be a pretty insecure girl. She doubted her skills, especially when it came to people, and even her sanity. However, she has become a lot more confident throughout the years. Her past occasionally still catches up with her, for example when she doubts her abilities as a mother, but altogether she’s done a good job of slaying her demons. All in all, Claudia is a woman with a lot of love in her. She loves her family and friends, her job and her Warehouse (which she addresses as her “good ol’ girl”). She cares, often even more than she intends to. But love can easily be a driving force for hatred, and that’s where her darker side comes into play. When she doesn’t trust someone, or feels like someone she loves is being threatened by them, all calmness and kindness she has in herself can vanish within a single second. She was willing to risk everything to bring back Joshua and Steve , and those are only two of the worst examples. Category:Canon Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Jinks Family Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Born: 1990s Category:Born: September Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Staff of Warehouse 13